Enchanted to Meet You
by imbetterthanyou239
Summary: A one-shot song fic based on the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Percabeth guaranteed!


**Author's Note: Well hello! I have decided to take down my old story, which was made of Speak Now song one-shots, and post each chapter as a different story. Hope you enjoy! READ AND REVIEW BABES!**

**__****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan. I obviously also don't own the song Enchanted, the amazing Taylor Swift does.**

**Enchanted**

Every year, it was the same party with the same people. It was New Year's Eve, and Annabeth wished that her parents would let her go to her friend Thalia's party so she could hang out with people her age, not her parents middle aged friends who all had degrees in something or the other.

She was leaning against the wall in a secluded corner of the room, just surveying the crowd in her living room as she did every year. As usual, Annabeth recognized everyone.

"Two minutes till the ball drops," announced her little brother Matthew.

"Nu-uh, there's actually only one minute and fifty-eight seconds," retorted Matthew's twin, Bobby.

She chuckled lightly and went to get herself a glass of sparkling cider. Just as she was about to wake a step forward, somebody smashed into her, pinning her back against the wall. She looked up to see who it was, but it wasn't a familiar face. She wondered how he had gotten by her after years and years' worth of these boring parties.

"Oh sorry, excuse me," the tall boy said rudely as he kept walking, as if nothing had happened.

Annabeth glared at him, got her sparkling cider flute, and headed closer to her family. She wrapped a protective arm around Matt and Bobby and turned her attention to the TV. _Another miserable. Boring year, _she thought, _nothing's going to ever change._

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" everyone chanted. Just as the ball dropped all the way on the other side of the country, someone caught her attention. Amidst all the cheering people, it was the tall boy who had so rudely crashed into her.

_Happy New Year's_, he mouthed to her, smirking, raising his glass. Annabeth had promised herself as a New Year's resolution that she wouldn't smile at any of her parents parties, but when she mouthed the words back at him, she couldn't help it. She had already broken it in the very first second.

After all the "cheers" and "happy New Year's" were done being said, Annabeth went to go return her glass to the kitchen, only to feel that someone was following her. She abruptly turned around, only to have her stalker slam into her with full force into the doorway. She frowned.

"We seem to be doing this a lot," he chuckled, flashing her a goofy grin.

"Well, don't bet on it happening again," she scowled. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"No, I just moved here over Christmas break from New York. I'm your new next door neighbor, I believe."

"Interesting. What did you do back in New York?"

"What did I do?"

"Yes. Answer me, it's a simple question."

"Well, go to high school. I was the captain of the swim team and soccer team, sophomore year."

"That's nice. Are you going to Breckenridge for the new semester?"

"Yep, I enrolled a while ago. So? Any New Year's Resolutions?"

Their playful conversation continued for a while, until people started to clear out of the house.

"Well, I'll see you around then, seaweed brain." Annabeth started to exit the kitchen, but this mysterious neighbor boy's voice stopped her.

"Seaweed brain? Really? Why?"

She stepped back under the doorframe with him. "Because you like to swim, and you can't answer a simple question on your first try. Your brain must be filled with seaweed to not be able to do that, therefore, seaweed brain. Plus, we never really mentioned names."

"We didn't, did we? Perseus Jackson." He held out his right hand. "But you can call me Percy."

The girl took his hand with her left and said sarcastically, "Enchanted to meet you. Annabeth Chase. But don't call me Anna or Annie."

"Pleasure to meet you." He looked back at her mischievously.

"What if I do?"

"You w-wont," Annabeth said, realizing they were still holding hands, and a blush crept onto her face. Just then she heard a giggle. She turned to see her little brothers with their hands covering their mouths, snickering.

"Look up, Annie, there's mistletoe," Bobby and Matt chorused in a sing-song voice, and ran away. Annabeth knit her eyebrows together, confused. Then she turned to see a lobster-red Percy staring up at the mistletoe hanging down on the doorframe. Not knowing what exactly to do, Percy gently leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She could feel a burst of electricity running through her skin at the spot where he kissed her. And judging by the look on his face, he had felt it too.

"See you around then wise girl," Percy said.

Now it was her turn to question him. "Wise girl?"

"Because you're so smart, I'd expect a wise girl like you to figure that one out!"

Annabeth watched him leave, wondering when she'd see him again.

That night, or should I say day, Annabeth couldn't sleep. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking one thing, _Who does he love?_

She couldn't take it anymore. She got up and started pacing back and forth. _Percy. _The name echoed through her thoughts. _He moved in the middle of the year, did he leave a girl behind? He must have, someone had to be in love with those eyes, green like the sea. Green. That's going to be my new favorite color. Not just any green, sea green. He left too soon, _she thought.

Opening the doors to her balcony as quietly as possible, she heard another voice in the still night.

"Does she like me? Should I have kissed her?" the shaky voice said into his cell phone. It was undoubtedly Percy. "What if she hates me now?" He paused and looked around to check if anyone was outside. _Not possible_, he thought, _its two a.m_.

Annabeth was shocked. She picked that moment to step out onto her balcony, which was a mere ten feet away from Percy's.

"Did you hear?" he asked softly as he hung up the phone. She nodded in response.

"I must sound so pathetic," he paused "Are you happy you met me?"

"I was enchanted to meet you, like I said before."

They stood there for the rest of the night continuing their conversation from earlier. The next morning, Mr. Chase found them both asleep at the edges of their balconies with their arms draped over the sides.

Lyrics:

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

**Authors Note 2: If you're reading this note, that means you've read my story. THANKS SOOO MUCH! And please listen to the song Enchanted. Its freaking amazing. And have any of you heard Taylor Swift's new song from Red? Review on if you still want me to write Taylor Swift song-fics! I have a lot of ideas up in my brain. Follow me as an author, because I will be posting a few more song-fics!**


End file.
